Nuestro pequeño secreto
by Shtorm Volkov
Summary: Una relación truncada por los hilos que teje la vida, un círculo vicioso sin fin, en una guerra sin cuartel con tal de preservar la normalidad. AU


Anna ama pasar tiempo de calidad con su familia, aunque es pequeña, sólo son sus padres y su hermana Elsa, sin embargo todo se vuelve más activo cuando las vacaciones de invierno hacen su aparición, pues sus tíos vienen de visita, y con ellos sus primos, con quien más le encanta jugar y tontear es con Sven y Kristoff, pues son muy cercanos en edad, mientras el rubio es un año más grande, Sven es un año menor.

Anna tiene doce años, es una niña aún, caso distinto de su hermana, que a sus quince años es toda una señorita, razón por la cual pasan muy poco tiempo juntas, que incluso se vuelve nulo cuando Rapunzel viene a casa, quien es la hermana mayor de Kristoff, se llevan únicamente dos años, por lo que es de la edad de Elsa, razón por la cual tienen hobbies similares, o al menos eso es lo que piensa Anna.

Con el paso de los años, Anna no sabe que ha sucedido, pero Elsa y Rapunzel se han distanciado, sólo sabe que su hermana llora mucho por las noches, come poco y es descuidada con su imagen.

Ha llegado a pensar que la razón es que ha sido lastimada de algún modo…

No lo comenta, pero en una ocasión, encontró en la lavandería una pantaleta manchada de rojo, lo descartó, porque seguro era por causas del periodo, a ella también le había ocurrido un par de veces, sino es que más, sin embargo, su hermana palideció cuando se lo comentó, después arrancó en un ataque de rabia y por la noche la escuchó llorar, pues sus habitaciones eran contiguas.

Su relación rosaba en la cordialidad nada más, sin complicidad, sin cotilleo y sin muestras de cariño como tal, más allá de un abrazo ocasional, un par de besos en la mejilla al festejar un logro o maquillarse y vestirse mutuamente, porque no es que se llevaran mal o se odiaran, sino que simplemente su cariño y comprensión estaba más cerca de la línea de la amistad que de la hermandad.

Con la vuelta del año, los tíos llegaron a casa, Kristoff era enorme y fornido, Sven atlético y con anteojos, siempre acompañado de su consola portátil.

Esta ocasión también venía Rapunzel, esperen… ¿No lo mencioné?

Habían pasado al menos tres años sin que pasara fin de año con la familia Arrendelle, pues se había ido al extranjero a estudiar, lo que se dificultaba estar con su familia, los Corona,

En cuanto Elsa le vio cruzar el umbral de la puerta salió corriendo hacia sus brazos, de no ser por el tío Matías que venía detrás ambas habrían caído estrepitosamente al suelo.

Todos se enternecieron al ver el encuentro, porque todos sabían lo unidas que eran, Rapunzel sólo frotaba la espalda de la platinada intentando calmarla, mientras Elsa se aferraba a la rubia y escondía la cabecilla sollozante en su pecho.

Por otro lado, durante la cena Anna recibió varios elogios…

Pues por fin su cuerpo estaba madurando…

Las mejillas de la infancia habían desaparecido, su cintura se redujo y sus piernas se tornearon, su sobrepeso había desaparecido, pues ahora se dedicaba a practicar varias horas a la semana equitación y danza.

Su aspecto físico eran distinto al de su hermana, porque mientras la pelirroja tenía una figura de envidia fruto de una estricta alimentación y rutina de ejercicio, la platinada era de complexión delgada por naturaleza y herencia, porque no importaba que excesos tuviera, no se dejaba vislumbrar en su silueta.

Anna y Rapunzel nunca se llevaron mal, sin embargo no eran muy cercanas o allegadas, al menos no tanto como lo era ella con Kristoff y Sven.

* * *

—Y cuéntanos Anna… ¿Qué tal la escuela?

—¿Ah? — Anna levantó la vista del plato de comida y se le quedó viendo a Rapunzel —¿Me hablas a mí?

—¿A quién si no? Sólo tu eres Anna — sonrió con simpleza la rubia

—Si, es decir, si, claro —sintió su rostro arder por su torpeza —No me va tan mal, sin embargo Elsa dejó la vara muy alta —codeó a la aludida, quien únicamente rodó los ojos y bufó divertida

—Bueno, si, Elsa siempre ha sido muy aplicada —complementó Adgar —pero mi Anna es muy estudiosa también.

—Ambas son el orgullo de la casa —manifestó Idunn —Por cierto se te extrañaba en estas fechas Punzie, ¿Qué nos puedes decir?

—Pues… Entré a una escuela de arte en Italia, tuve que aprender italiano, conocí lugares muy pintorescos, sin embargo siento que apenas voy conociendo el mundo y lo que tiene para ofrecer.

—Créanme cuando les digo, que tiene manos dotadas —Decía el tío Matías

—Exageras, papá, sólo es prestar atención al detalle, para que nada se nos escape.

—Punzie es la niña de los ojos de su padre —dijo la tía Agnés para introducirse en la conversación — mis niños son unos genios en lo que aman, Punzie es artista, Kristoff va que vuela para ser becado por deporte, y mi pequeño Sven es el mejor programador informático.

El resto de la cena se desenvolvió de manera similar.

Realmente ahora que Anna era mayor podía interactuar en las conversaciones y disfrutar de ellas, a diferencia de cuando era niña y sólo deseaba terminar para retomar los juegos previos con Kristoff y Sven.

Incluso Elsa y Punzie se quedaron a charlar, debido a que siempre solían retirase para ir al cuarto de Elsa.

Las campanadas anunciaron la entrada del año nuevo, la algarabía y los abrazos comenzaron a surgir junto a los buenos deseos.

Hacia un instante Anna había visto a su prima y su hermana, ahora no las encontraba por ningún sitio en el comedor, giró sobre su eje y notó el tacón de una bota perderse en el marco de la puerta del recibidor.

El sonido de la pirotecnia se vio opacado por la escena que presenció.

—Feliz año nuevo, amor, te he extrañado demasiado

—Feliz año, cielo, me has hecho tanta falta.

Anna no era prejuiciosa, siempre ha pensado que el amor es libre, mientras nadie atente con su sexualidad, o algo así, no lo tiene claro porque nunca nadie se ha confrontado con ella de ese modo…

Sin embargo esos pensamientos eran secundarios, nada ni nadie la había preparado para una escena similar, Elsa y Rapunzel besándose apasionadamente, sintió su pecho contraerse, ¿Cómo era posible?

El sonido de su respiración ahogada alertó a las chicas.

—A-Anna… —dijeron al unísono.

—Y-Yo… Lo… Lo lamento, no… No quise...

Rapunzel se acercó decidida a la chica, mientras Elsa de ser posible palidecía más.

—Aléjate de mí —dijo Anna con una voz desconocida incluso para ella, no era temerosa ni nerviosa, era molesta, firme y decidida —Ni se te ocurra acercarte un paso más — la aludida se freno en seco, su determinación desapareció en segundos.

—Y tú —señaló a la platinada —vienes conmigo.

—N-no…

—No te lo estoy preguntando —le extendió la mano —si no quieres que esto se ponga peor, y créeme que puede suceder.

Elsa obedeció a la menor, no estaba en posición de complicar más las cosas, Anna la tomó por la muñeca con brusquedad —Anna me estás lastimando. —

—Cállate y ve con los demás, diles cualquier estupidez, siempre te toman por mustia y mosquita muerta.

Elsa abrió grandes los ojos, Anna jamás la había tratado ni hablado de esa forma, al estar tan desbalanceada la situación salió de ahí.

—Vaya al parecer la de los pantalones eres tú, rojita.

—Cállate, en ningún momento te he dicho que puedes hablar.

—No necesito tu estúpido permiso, idiota — escupió con veneno.

—Mira nada más, la niña de oro tiene boca de marinero, ¿eso aprendiste en Italia?

—Joder, ¿Qué rayos quieres?

—Decirte que eres una jodida enferma —le reprochaba con el dedo índice sobre las clavículas— que te alejes de mí y de mi hermana.

La mayor le tomó la muñeca apretandola con fuerza.

—¿Si no qué? —preguntó altiva

—Me encargaré de contar todo, Punzie — el nombre lo dijo de forma sarcástica y odiosa

—¿Contar qué? —Alzó la ceja sin relajar el agarre.

—Rapunzel, ya no tengo cinco años, ya no me das miedo —con su mano libre le tomó la muñeca de la mano que la sujetaba para apretarla fuertemente, sacando un chillido de la rubia. —¿Quieres perder un futuro prometedor en las artes por quebrarte tu mano dominante?

Los ojos de Rapunzel se cristalizaban, su orgullo estaba siendo mancillado

—Te pregunte que si quieres perder la mano, primita.

Por fin la rubia negó con la cabeza.

—Excelente, así me gusta, ¿te alejarás de nosotras de una vez y para siempre? —ejerció un poco más de presión.

Asintió al rodarle un lágrima por la mejilla.

—Que esto quede como recordatorio de tu promesa— con un movimiento se encargó de luxarle el dedo meñique, por fin la soltó —recuerda ese puto dolor cada vez que intentes acércate.

La rubia sostenía su mano contra el pecho buscando mitigar el dolor, al ver de nuevo a la pelirroja, notó como estaba sonrojada con el ceño fruncido y un par de gruesas lágrimas fuera de lugar.

—Creí que teníamos algo Annie…

—No me vuelvas a llamar de esa asquerosa forma, maldita perra, no soy la misma niña ingenua de la que solías abusar cada año, me cansé, me asqué de mí misma muchas veces por tu puta culpa, y si lloro es de rabia, de frustración, me repugnas Rapunzel Corona.

Rapunzel abrió la boca sin emitir sonido.

—¿Qué pensabas que el pasado quedaba en el pasado? —se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter —¿Qué lo que sucedía en las madrugadas de la infancia no trascendían? Por favor, vete a la mierda.

Anna salió de ahí, dejando a la rubia descolocada.

—¡Anna! ¡Cielo! ¿Dónde estabas? —Preguntó Idunn al ver a su hija.

—Veía los fuegos artificiales con Rapunzel mamá, si íbamos con ustedes, los hubiéramos perdido, ¿cierto, Punzie?

—Claro que sí, tía—la mayor venía detrás

—Oh bueno, era eso, ¿Anna por qué estás temblando?

—Es el frío mamá, incluso me congestioné un poco, iré a la habitación por algo para ponerme encima.

—Adelante, adelante, mientras tanto, Punzie, puedes irte instalando en la habitación de Elsa, como siempre.

—No.

—¿Pero qué dices, Anna? —cuestionó extrañada su madre

—No, no hace falta, tía, justo le comentaba a Anna, que ya estamos bastante grandes para compartir cama.

—Suena razonable, sin embargo… No tenemos un cuarto extra...

—Puedo dormir en el colchón inflable que me prestó Febo para el campamento, en la habitación de Elsa, así le dejamos una cama a la invitada.

—Me agrada la idea, hagan eso, mientras tanto iré con tu padre y tus tíos, ustedes los jóvenes ya son libres de disfrutar la velada de la forma en que gusten —Idunn se retiró tras darle un beso a cada chica y una palmadita en el hombro.

—Veo que tienes muy en serio lo de la separación.

—Ni me hables, degenerada.

* * *

Anna dio un portazo al entrar en la habitación de Elsa, se recargó en la puerta y se dejó caer, largandose a llorar amargamente.

Elsa estaba recostada abrazando un cojín, y vio toda la escena.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —Preguntó en un susurro la platinada.

—Eso es lo que debería preguntar… Elsa… ¿Qué nos hicieron?

La dueña de la habitación desvió la mirada, avergonzada, —Anna… Yo… Todo es mi culpa… —comenzó a abrazarse a sí misma.

—Lo es, pero también de Rapunzel, joder Elsa… ¿Por qué la besaste?

—Anna… Entiéndeme, ya lo hemos platicado… Yo la amo.

—NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS, ELSA —salió de su estado de vulnerabilidad, para ponerse de pie y caminar hasta donde estaba su hermana —RAPUNZEL TE VIOLÓ, GRABA ESO EN TU CABEZA.

—Anna… —la llamó en un susurro —Ven aquí —palmeó el costado de la cama.

De forma renuente hizo lo que se le pidió, sintió las manos de su hermana sobre ella, y comenzó a temblar y retraerse.

—Anna… No tienes por qué ser la fuerte… No hace falta, a ti también te…— recalculó sus palabras —Te dañaron — se apartó ligeramente de la joven.

—Es la primera vez en años que me abrazas sin tener que hacerlo sin compromiso… —manifestó sorprendida la menor.

Elsa se encogió de hombros —es que… Sabes que yo te dañé y no quiero que me odies más de lo que seguro ya lo haces.

—Els… No… Ya hemos platicado… Yo… ¿Comprendo tu situación? Es decir… Tú también eras una niña…

—No, Anna, no minimices las cosas… —Elsa se giró para evitar ver los acusadores ojos de la pelirroja, o al menos así los percibía ella.

—Entonces tú tampoco lo hagas — se puso de pie y caminó a la salida —un amor fruto de una violación no es amor. —quedó un silencio corto suspendido en el aire — Rapunzel dormirá en mi habitación.

La platinada se giró para encararla.

—Conseguí un colchón inflable y yo dormiré aquí, no permitiré que nos sigas dañando, porque me duele, Elsa, me duele mucho ver lo dañadas que estamos, no podemos ser normales por más que lo intentamos, y todo por culpa de esa perra, y verte aferrandote a un pasado aberrante, me hace recordar cosas que quiero olvidar.

—Será mejor que vayas por tus cosas, ya no estaré más tiempo despierta — cambio el tema de conversación rápidamente la mayor de las hermanas Arrendelle.

—Y ahí vas de nuevo. —fue todo lo que dijo la pelirroja antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza dejó ligeramente incapacitada a la platinada

Contener las ganas de llorar nunca eran buenas para ella, se resistía a dejarse vencer por ese bagaje de sentimientos aglutinados en su interior, era como tener dos fuegos opuestos ardiendo en su pecho, por un lado la Elsa harta, enojada, frustrada, deseoso de acabar con todo a base de violencia y en el otro una joven perdidamente enamorada, fiel a una promesa y a un mundo en dónde todo era color de rosa.

Sabía que no podía ceder ante ninguno de los frentes, porque sería perderse en el proceso…

En algún momento realmente cayó dormida sobre la cama, que fue su hermana quien la arropó y la acomodó correctamente.

—Anna… —susurró —Por favor no te vayas…

—Elsa… —recibió en respuesta —Por favor, no lo hagas más difícil.

—Sólo esta noche… Yo… No me siento bien… Quiero dejarme morir, permitieme ser egoísta aferrándome a ti...

No recibió respuesta, al menos… No verbal… Con un sonido de frustración, la pelirroja apagó la lámpara de noche y tomó lugar a un lado de la mayor, de tal modo que quedaron espalda con espalda y las puntas de sus dedos tocándose.

* * *

Por la mañana la escena era completamente diferente, ambas hermanas despertaron abrazadas y doloridas por lo tenso de sus cuerpos, con amplios y marcados arroyos de sal nacientes desde sus ojos, habían llorado dormidas.

Al percatarse de la posición de sus cuerpos, ambas retrocedieron asustadas.

—Yo, lo lamento —dijo Elsa.

—Buenos días para ti también —Anna intentaba sonar tranquila, a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba a la defensiva.

—Me hiere más tu bondad, Anna. —

Dijo sin filtros la mayor.

—Sólo intento incorporar normalidad a nuestras vidas, Elsa— soltó con amargura.

—Preferiría que me gritaras, me golpearas, no sólo… No sólo fingir que nada pasó.

—Elsa, es que quiero pensar que nada pasó, que aún puedo ser funcional en la vida, pero tú me sigues encadenando al pasado.

—Entonces déjame a mí sola, yo quiero vivir en esa ilusión.

—No pienso dejartelo tan fácil, hermanita, no te he perdonando aún y si yo no puedo ser feliz, tú tampoco, si es que a estar con Rapunzel le llamas felicidad.

La conversación quedó hasta ahí, ninguna de las dos continuó y prefirieron establecer una tregua pasajera.

* * *

El desayuno fue animado, con conversaciones de anécdotas pasadas de los más grandes o sobre los chicos, Anna intentaba incorporarse con devoción, así sentía que era parte de algo, y no una pieza rota o sobrante.

Elsa y Rapunzel intercambiaron miradas durante un rato.

—Vamos chicas, ¿les comió la lengua el ratón? —preguntó Adgar al par de rubias

—Para nada, tío —contestó Rapunzel —es sólo que estoy admirando a la familia, en verdad extrañaba estos momentos de convivencia, ¿cierto, Elsa?

—Si, si, justo de eso platicamos anoche, Rapunzel y yo, sobre lo mucho que nos encanta ver a la familia unida.

—¡Oh! ¡Chicas! ¡Son tan dulces! —exclamaba Agnés —Bueno, bueno, sigamos comiendo que no queremos que se enfríe.

—Por cierto, Elsa necesito que vayas y compres algunas cosas para la comida.

—Pero mamá, todavía ni terminamos de desayunar —decía divertida Anna.

—Calla, niña —le dijo con ternura su madre —como te decía, sobre la mesa de centro está la lista y dinero, ve con Punzie.

—Yo también voy —exclamó la pelirroja.

—Ah, no, señorita, ayer no recogiste el desastre que hizo Bruni en el jardín con las almohadas que olvidaste meter, así que tú te quedaras haciendo eso.

—Si Kristoff y Sven me ayudan, podría terminar más rápido e ir con ellas.

—Nada de eso señorita hágase responsable de sus propios actos —Sentenció la madre.

—Tengo entendido que ya sacaste tu carnet de conducir, ¿cierto, Elsa?

—Así es, Tío

—Bueno, entonces toma —le lanzó un manojo de llaves —Sólo no lo rayes —le guiñó un ojo

—Claro —le dijo con confianza la chica.

* * *

Anna está en el jardín, intentando recoger todas las plumas esparcidas, pero es una labor titánica y demandante, cada tanto se sienta a descansar unos minutos, mientras la cantidad de bolsas llenas se incrementa.

De tanto en tanto piensa en su hermana y en su prima, no hacía mucho que se habían ido, pero le preocupaba el tiempo que podían tomarse, no quería volver a ver sufrir a su hermana, era un extraño sentimiento el que se le formaba en el pecho al imaginarsela llorado, para luego convertirse en rabia al pensar en Rapunzel.

—Si sigues viendo las bolsas así, harás que exploten.

La voz hizo a Anna despertar.

—Kristoff, yo… Sólo… Estoy fastidiada.

—Ajá, y yo soy hijo único —sonrió de lado el rubio.

—Puede ser, quizá los demás son adoptados.

El joven rio y tomó una bolsa para cooperar en la labor —Nadie se enterará —le guiñó el ojo.

A Anna se le heló la sangre, ese gesto y esa frase la transportaron a una habitación oscura años atrás, a Rapunzel besándola y metiendo su mano dentro de su pijama, para tocarle dónde mamá le dijo que ningún hombre debía hacerlo, pero jamás le dijo que otra mujer tampoco debía.

Una sacudida la hizo regresar del trance —Anna… ¿Estás bien? —el rubio estaba genuinamente preocupado —¿voy por la tía Idunn?

—No, no, no hace falta —se limpió por reflejo los ojos, y en efecto se percató que comenzó a llorar —es sólo que recordé que Bruni le quedan pocos días de vida.

—¿Ah? —preguntó extrañado el chico.

—Si, es que es muy viejo ya, tiene un gran absceso en la cabeza, ya no soportará otra operación, así que en unos días el veterinario lo dormirá para que no sufra, por eso lo dejamos hacer lo que quiere...

—Oh, Feitsy Pants, cuánto lo lamento, ven acá —el chico extendió sus brazos y la envolvió en un cálido contacto —calma, todo estará bien.

—Gracias, Kris, yo también lo espero.

—Enano, te busca la tía Idunn — se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Sven.

Lo que provocó que el par de primos se separaran —Lamento tener que marcharme… ¿No vienes?

—No, Kriss, si mamá descubre qué no terminé lo que me puso a hacer, me irá mal —la pelirroja sonrió debilmente —igual si terminas antes, puedes volver.

—Es un trato —el rubio trotó al interior de la casa.

—Hey, enano —preguntó Elsa —¿has visto a Anna?

—Feitsy Pants está en la parte trasera del jardín aún —asintió la patinada.

Con cierta pesadez se dirigió a donde había comentado el rubio.

Y la vio ahí, acostada en la hamaca, con el antebrazo sobre los ojos.

Trató de acercarse lo más silenciosa que le fue posible, mordió su propio labio al percatarse de los quejidos residuales del llanto en el que debió de estar su hermana…

Con delicadeza se agachó, detuvo con una mano su cabello qué ese día lo traía suelto.

Y le dio un ligero roce en los labios a la pelirroja.

—Slow down, Feitsy Pants — le susurró casi sobre la boca, después le besó la mejilla.

Anna contuvo la respiración ante el contacto, apretó los ojos y extendió los brazos para abrazar a la mayor del cuello.

—¿Por qué no puedes ser siempre así? —le preguntó por lo bajo.

Elsa no respondió.

—¿Por qué no puedo ser solo yo a quien ames, Els?

—Sabes que las cosas no son sencillas, y que no quiero volverte a lastimar, Anna banana.

—¿Es por Rapunzel?

Elsa asintió.

—Just… Just one more time, until I wanna kill you, silly...

Elsa sonrió, siempre que Anna estaba apenada o nerviosa, opta por comenzar a hablarle en inglés

—Your desires are my orders, mistress. — con una suavidad extrema, unió sus labios con los de la menor en un movimiento parsimonioso, tranquilo y sin desespero por varios segundos, hasta que fue la pelirroja quien lo cortó, para acariciarle las mejillas —Sé que dije que un amor nacido de una violación no puede ser amor… Pero… ¿Cómo carajos puedo llamar a esto que llevo dentro? Esto que sólo tú me haces sentir ¿Por qué no es bidireccional? ¿Por qué…? —terminó en un lamento.

—Anna… —a la mayor se le cristalizaron los ojos —Yo… Yo no lo entiendo, mis sentimientos no son estables, por momentos quiero irme lejos, comenzar de nuevo, pero al pensar en que te dejo atrás… No puedo siquiera darle nombre al hecho de que no quiero alejarme de ti, de que no quiero que estés con nadie más, pero tampoco quiero que estés conmigo porque yo te… Yo te…

—No, Elsa, no tien… — la platinada la interrumpió.

—Yo te violé, Anna, transgredí el orden natural, la única mujer que debía de cuidar, fue la primera que dañé… —las lágrimas rodaban libremente.

—Si, Elsa, lo hiciste, pero no fuiste la primera… Yo… Era demasiado chica para entender…

—¿Qué es lo que dijiste?

Anna desvió la mirada… —¿R-recuerdas cuando hablamos sobre lo que te hizo Rapunzel?

—Si…

—También me lo hizo a mí…

—Anna… ¿De qué hablas?

—Yo… Lo recordé anoche al verte con ella y hace un rato con Kristoff— Anna se contrajo en su sitio, la seguridad que suele reflejar se extinguió casi de inmediato.

—¿Qué te hizo? —la voz de Elsa era cortante como el hielo.

—Nada, nada, Kristoff sería incapaz de dañarme, sólo que dijo una frase y el parecido con Rapunzel hizo que un recuerdo vivido me perturbara —Anna temblaba recostada en la hamaca.

Algo nuevo despertó en el interior de la chica al escuchar la confesión de su hermana menor, todo en su interior estaba callado, una serenidad inhumana se apoderó de ella.

—Esto no se quedará así, tenlo por seguro — Elsa se alejó de su hermana y se fue a paso firme, por más que Anna intentó llamarla y detenerla no lo consiguió, en primera porque no lograba ponerse en pie de la hamaca y en segunda porque una parte de ella quería saber que sucedía cuando alguien se metía con la propiedad de la platinada.

Porque las pesadillas de su infancia terminaron la noche en que su hermana la convirtió en su mujer.

* * *

—Hey, Sven, ¿y Rapunzel?

—Está por allá —señaló el frente de la casa —la vi pasar hacia allá con sus materiales de pintura, tía Idunn le pidió no sé qué cosa.

—Entiendo, gracias —despeinó el cabello del chico. Escuchó un bufido divertido en respuesta a la acción.

Con movimientos de depredador entrenado caminó hasta dar con la rubia en cuestión.

—¿De verdad te atreviste a tanto?

Notó como la rubia tembló —mamma mia, Elsa —apretó el pincel en su mano —mi cuore batte forte —se sostenía el pecho —Deberías anunciarte y no solo aparecer así —fruncía el ceño.

—¿Por qué carajos tocaste a Anna?

—¿Ah? ¡Pero si fue ella quien me lastimó la mano! —respondió mordaz.

—Sabes exactamente a lo que me refiero.

Varios segundos en los que se sostenían la mirada, Rapunzel cedió.

—¿Qué tanto sabes?

—Sólo lo que necesito, que tú abusaste de mi hermana.

Rapunzel alzó una ceja—¿según quién?

—Yo confío ciegamente en su palabra.

—¿Y ese repentino amor fraternal? Elsa, apenas y le hablas.

—Anna, es mi mujer, Rapunzel.

—Y creí que lo nuestro era pervertido—sonreía altiva y con superioridad.

—Habla si no quieres perder un dedo.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios les pasa?! ¡Son tan violentas! —negó con la cabeza y se acercó a tomarle el rostro a la platinada apretandole las mejillas —Mira nada más, Elsita tiene carácter cuando se lo propone, no es tan pasiva como aparenta, entonces si que Annie tenía razón, eres una mustia.

Elsa no se amedrentó y se zafó del agarre, sentía frío donde habían estado los dedos de la rubia frente a ella —¡Joder! ¡Rapunzel! ¡Era una niña! ¿Ni eso te detuvo?

Rapunzel desvió la mirada —las cosas no son más complicadas de lo que crees, Elsa, será mejor que me vaya…

—No señor, tú no te vas a ningún sitio hasta que me contestes.

—Elsa, no hay nada que defender o relatar, es tan simple como eso, experimentaba con el sexo y Annie fue el conejillo de indias perfecto, la ocasión hace al ladrón, violador en este caso —acotó sin gracia.

El pecho de la platinada se contrajo, ¿Qué más podía hacer? No había cómo remediar el pasado, todo había quedado ahí… Todo quedaría impune a menos qué…

—Voy a entregarme

—¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas?

—Lo que escuchas, yo toqué a Anna, sin su consentimiento, si alguien merece justicia es ella, corrompida ya estoy, así que no irá un inocente a prisión o al manicomio o a dónde sea que tengan que enviarme.

—Elsa… —dudó —¿Crees que me asustas con eso?

—No te estoy amenazando, Rapunzel, sólo estoy pensando en voz alta —bajó la vista a sus manos —Iré en este momento —con la mirada vacía y postura resignada, se giró y caminó rumbo a la puerta. Sin embargo una mano se lo evitó —Detente —le llamó la rubia, negando con la cabeza —no me puedo permitir perder al amor de mi vida, así como así, por una tonte…

El sonido de una sonora bofetada rasgó la tranquilidad del día —No te atrevas a finalizar esa frase, porque Anna no es ninguna tontería, ¿me escuchaste?

Y Rapunzel vio por primera vez en los ojos de Elsa, rabia y odio, dirigido hacia ella, el amor y la devoción, que alguna vez le iluminaron el rostro a Elsa para verla, no quedaba ni el más mínimo rastro.

Aún con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada por el impacto, Rapunzel no podía dar crédito a la escena que se estaba desarrollando frente a sus ojos, y entonces sintió su corazón romperse derramando sus sentimientos mediante las traicioneras lágrimas que rodaban sin miramientos.

—Jamás podrá volver a haber un nosotros entre tú y yo, Rapunzel, olvidate de mí, de las promesas idiotas que te hice, eso jamás existirá, porque te encargaste de sellar nuestro destino la ocasión en que pasaste de las fantasías a las acciones con mi pequeña hermana, es algo que jamás te perdonaré.

—Elsa… Por… Por favor… No digas eso...

—Soy mujer de palabra y lo sabes, no quiero volverte a ver, lárgate a Italia o a donde te venga en gana, siempre y cuando sea lejos, muy lejos de nosotras. Hazlo en nombre del amor que alguna vez llegaste a sentir por mí. Con permiso y hasta siempre.

La artista estaba descolocada, todo se derrumbó frente a sus ojos, sabía que lo que tenía con Elsa era una casa de naipes, que podía ceder en cualquier momento, pero no creyó que de esa manera tan abrumadora, su mejilla se sentía caliente, latía y hormigueaba, seguro se hincharía, incluso sentía sabor metálico en la lengua.

* * *

El resto del día no se vieron, a la hora de la comida, Elsa se excusó para no presentarse, y Anna simplemente lucía triste, el ambiente no tenía nada que ver como el vivido en el desayuno, Kristoff y Sven se encargaron de sobrellevar el interés de los adultos y la conversación.

—Anna, cielo, ¿ya terminaste?

—¿Ah? —Anna levantó la cabeza del plato —si, si, ¿Qué pasó?

—Sabes que no quiero que Elsa se mal pase, ¿podrías llevarle la comida a la habitación?

—Ah, si, si, claro, no hay problema — se levantó de la mesa, dejó el plato en el fregadero y tomó la bandeja que su madre había preparado, con un ademán se despidió de la familia y subió las escaleras.

Al estar frente a la puerta, hizo su acostumbrado e inconfundible toque en la puerta, tras algunos segundos una voz ronca aceptó su entrada.

Dentro de la habitación notó el frágil cuerpo de su hermana hecho ovillo sobre la pulcra cama —¿Elsa? Mamá me pidió que te trajera la comida…

—Déjala por ahí, no tengo hambre —ni siquiera se giró a verla.

La pelirroja asintió, la dejó sobre la mesa de noche y tomó asiento a un lado de la chica. —Esperaré el tiempo necesario hasta que quieras hablar.

No obtuvo respuesta, los minutos transcurrían lentos.

—Todo se terminó.

Anna se sorprendió, no creyó que su hermana hablaría —Okay… ¿Qué fue lo que terminó?

—Rapunzel y yo… Ya… Le di vuelta a la página...

La declaración la tomó por sorpresa, por un momento se sintió culpable de que su hermana estuviera así, pues ella había amenazado a la rubia.

—Yo… Lo lamento, Elsa...

—No digas eso.

La pelirroja se sobresaltó, notaba furia en el tono de voz, se encogió en su sitio, Elsa estaba enojada, seguramente la sermonearía y no volvería a hablarle en la vida, refregó su cuello en clara señal de nerviosismo.

La platinada se percató del repentino silencio, y se reincorporó, le dio congoja ver a su hermana así de frágil a pesar de que era más fuerte físicamente que ella.

—No, Anna, me expresé mal — hizo ademán de querer tocarla, pero retiró la mano a medio camino —No te estoy culpando por hablar con Rapunzel.

—¿L-lo sabes? —desvió la mirada al suelo —Yo… Yo puedo explicarlo...

—No hace falta, tranquila —le sonrió como intento de tranquilizarla —fui yo —puso la mano sobre su propio pecho —quien cortó de tajo con todo esto.

Anna le dedicaba una mirada confundida —¿Tú terminaste?

—Así es… Nadie toca a mi mu… hermana y se sale con la suya —sonrió con simpleza —Aunque no he hecho las cosas correctas como tu hermana, no implica que no seas lo más importante.

—Elsa… —tuvo el impulso de lanzarse a sus brazos y apretarla fuertemente y no soltarla jamás, pero se contuvo, no lo haría, no era su estilo. Sólo le sonrió.

Y fue la sonrisa más resplandeciente que Elsa había visto nunca en el rostro de la chica

—Pero no todo tiene un final feliz para todos —bajó de nuevo la vista, y dejó escapar la calidez de la sonrisa de su hermana.

—No entiendo a lo que te refieres, Elsa.

—Le diré a nuestros padres o a la autoridad, no sé… Que yo… Te… Te… Toqué...—finalizó con dificultad la frase.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Tú también eres una víctima!

—Anna, también soy victimaria, soy más perversa que Rapunzel, no estoy bien, estoy enferma —tomó un cojín entre sus brazos y lo apretó fuertemente.

—No, no, no, no, Elsa, por favor, no te hagas esto, no hemos hecho las cosas bien, ¿y qué? Nuestros camino es más complicado que el del promedio ¿Y qué? ¿Piensas que podré salir del foso sin ti? Quizá no volvamos a ser hermanas normales, quizá nunca me corresponderás de la manera en que yo deseo, pero tampoco quiero tenerte lejos… Elsa… Sigamos con hemos vivido los últimos años aún podemos ser amigas…

—No entiendo, Anna, no entiendo cómo tu corazón es tan bueno y bondadoso —los ojos de ambas estaban cristalizados.

—Sólo… Sólo dame un último beso… El sello de nuestra promesa de estar siempre juntas y guardar este pequeño secreto.

—Un último beso, Anna banana, creo ser capaz de eso.

Y así, con las cartas sobre la mesa, ambas sacaron lo que su corazón guardaba, así en aquella habitación, dos siluetas se acercaron timidamente para rozarse suave y brevemente.


End file.
